


Father Issues

by delorita



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the prompt I wrote the story for: I thought this prompt might work well as a follow-up to the "Family Reunion" episode. So, Face has been dwelling a lot on his mysterious family origins and his orphanhood and even though he's in his thirties now, it's been bothering him under the surface that in all the years Hannibal has known him, and after all they've been through, Hannibal has never offered to "make it official" and get the paperwork done to make Face his official son. This angst simmers more and more until it finally boils over... In response to Face's feelings of betrayal and hurt,  it's finally time for Hannibal to confess that he can't think of Face as a son, because he's got the mad love and hots for his lieutenant, and wanted to be closer to Face all along, closer than just a 'father'.<br/>A light-dawning kiss turns Face's world upside down and he decides...HE LOVES IT...<br/>who needs a father anyway? ;)<br/>Hannibal/Face first time sex follows :) Face as bottom</p><p>Thanks Indigo Angels for the fast beta :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Issues

Face was so angry.

He was so bloody angry he wanted to punch something or someone.

Preferably BA, who had nothing to do with the whole father mess.

So they were eying each other, circling around one another. The big guy had agreed to a little training session so his friend could let off some steam. He let Face punch his arms, his chest, fighting back with only half of his strength. 

He felt sorry for the Lieutenant, trying to help as best as he could.

“You have a sister now.” BA stated when they had a little break. Face only nodded, then shook his head. He felt watched. 

BA seemed to feel the same because he looked around immediately.

There were Hannibal and Murdock looking intently at them, arms crossed over their chests like twins, wicked grin in place. The Colonel with his usual cigar in his mouth. 

“Wanna join? I can take all of you.” BA challenged. 

“Na, us against them.” Face stated, the anger still boiling in his guts. He didn’t like the expression on Hannibal’s face, who looked totally pleased with himself.

Murdock and their leader exchanged a look and nodded, pulled off their jackets and Hannibal laid the cigar carefully aside. 

Even though they knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses the fighting lessons always were very interesting and inventive. Murdock had taken on the big guy and was holding his ground very well, until he ended up being lifted in the air, his arms and legs flailing and him yelling, “I’m a bird in the sky!” 

BA snickered but wouldn’t let him down, started to run away from the other two with his prize high over his head.

Face crushed Hannibal to the floor. The Colonel’s glance was full of wonder, even though if he really wanted to, he could have pushed the slender man off. But there was something in the Lieutenant’s stare that made him lie completely still.

“Why, Hannibal, WHY?”

“Why what?” The Colonel’s expression got totally serious because for once, he couldn’t read his Lieutenant, who had both hands on his wrists, pinning him down, using the rest of his body weight to help accomplish the task, sitting on the older man's thighs.

“Why have you never officially taken on the role of a father to me?” Face eyes were dark with sadness and something Hannibal couldn’t understand. 

Vulnerability, fear? 

Hannibal was so shocked by the question and the chocked way it was asked, he did a double take.

“Face…Temp…I…” He wanted to move his arms but the younger man held him down determinedly. 

“This whole Bankcroft incident…” Face swallowed, “You…you didn’t…you haven’t,” he couldn’t suppress a sniffing sound and stood abruptly, attempting to walk as far away from Hannibal as possible so the other man wouldn’t see how messed up he was about the whole affair.

“Face, WAIT!”

He didn’t. All he could think about was that only Murdock cared for his feelings yet again, even though he messed the situation up further, but in the end he did proves a true friend. Whereas the Colonel didn’t seem to care at all, didn’t seem to want to know or say anything. It hurt so much. Face actually wanted to break contact with his father figure for the first time ever in his life.

“Templeton.” A hand pressed on his shoulder lightly. He hadn’t even noticed that Hannibal approached him.

“Please?” The voice of his former superior officer sounded odd, unfamiliar.

Face stopped, not turning. Hands clenched in his jeans pockets, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry.” Hannibal was the one who turned him around, firm grip on his upper arms. “I…I thought having you as a friend wouldn’t make it necessary to…to…” He couldn’t finish the sentence and waved his hand vaguely. “I didn’t know this was so important to you.” His voice faded, got lower with each word.

Face freed himself and started to walk away again, saying over his shoulder, “Well, then you probably don’t know me that well at all.” There was a heavy stone in his guts, one that threatened to make him stumble. Fall down.

He must have really stumbled because Hannibal suddenly was beside him, holding him by the arm. Then within the blink of an eye he did something so unexpected, Face wasn’t even sure if it really happened. 

He felt the Colonel’s finger on his chin, his head was tilted slightly and then there were warm, moist lips on his own, lingering a few seconds and were gone again. The hand on his arm was still there, gripping almost too tight.

“Hannibal, what…?” Face brushed a finger across his lips, tasting cigar smoke. The look in Hannibal’s eyes made him stop instantly.

“That’s why, kid,” the older man took his face in both hands gently. “I can’t see you as a son, Temp, I’d rather see you as my…my…” he couldn’t get the word over his lips, willing all his puzzled feelings into his expression, his glance.

Face put his hands onto the Colonel's forearms, completely rooted to the spot, blinking, breathing heavily. “You mean,” his mind needed a few moments to process the information, and they stood like statuettes for a while. “You mean you want me as a…a lover?” 

Hannibal nodded once, tears in his eyes. But to cover the fact he leaned in again and kissed his second in command more fully. Not a chaste kiss but one that showed his love for the younger man, his desire. He let his tongue slide into the warm depth of Face’s mouth, searching for the other man’s tongue. His lips closed gently over lips that were used to be kissed. He felt a sting, thinking about the many women Face had.

But that thought got blown away the instant Face started to respond. A deep sigh escaped the younger man first, then his tongue touched hesitantly against Hannibal’s, rubbed, circled, accompanied by a low rumble from inside his chest. Face’s hands moved on their own accord upwards to Hannibal’s biceps and around his neck. 

The Colonel drew him closer, into his arms, until they were wrapped tightly against each other, kissing throughout. When Face felt one of Hannibal’s hands slide onto his ass, some kind of electrical charges went through him and an almost animal like groan escaped his throat. He bucked forward and there it was. The Colonel’s hard on. It rubbed right into his own groin and sparked an unexpected interest there, Face didn’t know he had himself.

“Oh fuck, John.” He needed to breathe for a second before he started to devour the older man himself, trying to take control of the kiss, searching for friction unintentionally. 

“Oh god, yes, kid!” They buried their noses into the crooks of each other’s necks for a few seconds, enjoying the close body contact. Face’s sigh came from so far down of his soul.

“See, Temp, that’s what I tried to hide for so long,” he brushed a hesitant fingertip across Face’s smooth cheek. “I just couldn’t…sometimes…I’m really sorry.” The Colonel combed both hands through the mass of blonde hair. A thing he’d wanted to do for an eternity.

“Hannibal…John…” Face licked his lips and touched them gently to the Colonel’s. “I’m sorry too. I thought…all those women…” He shook his head, loving the strong hands in his hair, on his ass. He fixed Hannibal again, blue eyes blazing. “Must be the same reason why I had so many.” He blinked several times, trying to stay focused and not behave girlishly.

“I guess wanting you as my father was just a cover for wanting you as a…”

“Lover, babe. I love you, Temp,” another gentle kiss, “I love you more than a father ever could, more than my own life...” Hannibal’s voice trailed off after the heavy statement.

Face’s honest smile grew wide and wider, made Hannibal smile back, hands in each other’s hair, fingertips tracing out the lines in each other’s faces. Their bodies moving slightly but steadily against each other.

“I guess we need a break in bad guy hunting.” Face burrowed his nose into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, “can we go somewhere to lie down, please?” He felt a hunger rise he’d never ever known before. All of his nerves seemed to scream for Hannibal all of a sudden.

“Fuck, yeah.” 

+++

Murdock didn’t believe his eyes. When he came back from his flying session, leaving BA to his beloved van. The pilot stood, rooted to the spot, staring.

The Colonel and Face were kissing. 

Deep, passionate, lost to the world.

And not only kissing but almost tearing their clothes off, here, out in the open.

Murdock had the impression his heart would explode because of the hurt. He loved them both so much, never dared to make a move, always thinking they both were straight. And now this. It just was too much for his already battered soul after almost loosing Face’s friendship over the stupid Bankcroft issue.

A wave of dizziness grabbed him, shock his whole body as he couldn’t tear his glance away from the extremely erotic sight. He slapped his hands across his mouth not to let an agonised wail escape past his lips. But somehow his feet moved on their own accord and he stumbled across a big tool that was still laying around on the floor. 

He fell down and in the process several boxes with him.

Over.

He thought, heart pounding in his ears, blood hammering in his veins. He wanted to get swallowed by a black hole because of embarrassment, because of deadly sadness. He just lay very still, trying to suppress his sobs.

“HM?” Face’s gentle fingers were stroking the pulse point in his neck. More sadness.

“Captain?” Hannibal was holding his wrist, searching for the pulse point there. Murdock had a death wish by now.

“Murdock?” The Colonel turned him on his back. 

He felt Face lift his head on his lap. “You with us?” 

The thoughts in the pilot’s head started whirling. They’d broken their kiss for him. They’d run towards him the moment he fell. Their voices were full of true concern and worry. Their hands were stroking him…

He slowly opened his eyes and two pairs of light ones stared back at him. 

“What happened?” Face asked, his voice uncharacteristically husky.

Murdock couldn’t tear his glaze away from those beautiful swollen lips, the flushed skin. He wanted to touch.

“Captain?” Hannibal sounded more like himself, even though not really. But the commanding tone made the soldier inside of Murdock try to respond.

“I… I was…I didn’t…” he cleared his throat. His eyes darting from the older to the younger man and back. “You…I thought…You two were…” he tried again, the words stumbling over his tongue and not wanting to come out. He felt betrayed, sad, ripped from all hope and he thought it couldn’t get worse. Since the words wouldn’t come, he just grabbed Face’s head, pulled him down and kissed him fiercely. Then he broke apart, did the same to the Colonel, then jumped up and started to run. 

He didn’t get far. Two sets of strong hands stopped him. He breathed heavily but not from the short run, but from the deep emotion that made his insides boil. He also didn’t look up, too embarrassed to meet any of their gazes and also totally confused. They must hate him by now.

“I think we need to take that inside, behind a locked door,” their leader sounded amused and surely not angry. So Murdock got brave enough to look at him. Sparks of joy and something Murdock had never seen in his eyes greeted his puzzled gaze.

“Right.” Face’s hand didn’t let go of Murdock’s wrist, “and fast, please.” 

++

Once the door was locked, Hannibal had to light a cigar and sort out his thoughts and his emotions, pacing. Face and Murdock sitting together on the sofa, shoulders touching but nothing more. The situation was just too awkward.

“So let me get this straight,” he looked towards them, appreciating the sight. Long legs stretched out, beautiful eyes blazing with need, front of their pants slightly tented, “Both of you saw me as your father figure, not understanding it was something else you actually wanted?”

“Well…” Face combed a hand through his hair, his usual gesture of nervousness.

“Probably…” Murdock darted a glance to his best friend, totally clueless.

“And stupid me,” the Colonel shook his head, walked behind them, laid his arms across their shoulders, “…tried to compensate my odd urges towards the both of you by dating women as often as I could.” He stroked a hand across his own face.

“Bankcroft should have approached us much earlier…” Murdock mused.

“We could have talked earlier instead of shouting at each other,” Face buried his head in his hands. 

“What are we gonna do now?” He sounded totally out of his depths, looking unsure from one man to the other, nervous as hell, afraid of losing the only family he’d ever known. His world seemed upside down from one moment to the other. 

Hannibal walked around and knelt before them, putting his elbows on their knees, looking up at them, the gleam of Jazz in his eyes he said huskily, “Depends on what you two feel about each other. I’m open minded, you know…” he trailed off, pulled at his cigar, eyes bright with joy, very sure of himself.

Murdock and Face turned and looked puzzled at each other. 

“What…?”

“What do you mean?”

Hannibal couldn’t wait any longer. It had been so hard over the years to bury his true feelings for those two. He wanted them. Both. And Murdock had shown him the perfect solution out of his mess, IF they were willing to go that far. IF what he wanted wasn’t too much over the top.

So he just did the same Murdock had done earlier. He kissed them in turn, passionately on the mouth. “We’ve lived together for so long, I think moving our relationship to another level would be the right thing to do, don’t you think?”

“You mean…the three of us?” Face frowned, trying to get his mind around the fact that both his team mates suddenly turned out to be gay and himself as well.

Murdock’s heart sunk. Face didn’t sound very pleased with the idea. Or maybe he was still pissed with him about his real father.

Hannibal was watching them intently.

“Face, I…” Murdock’s dark eyes were pleading, not daring to say more.

“This is just…” the conman kept shaking his head, “That’s downright, dirty, Hannibal.” And finally a wicked grin started to spread across his beautiful features. “You sure?” 

“One hundred percent, Temp. Yes.” Hannibal took both their hands and pulled them towards his lips, pressed a kiss on each one. The smile in his eyes was so full of love, Face just couldn’t help but bend over and kiss the Colonel again shortly. Then he looked towards Murdock, who sat stunned and completely motionless. “I’m game. What about you HM?”

“That’s…that’s just…” crazy sparks started to dance in the pilot’s eyes, “yeah, downright dirty…and I love dirty.” 

“Perfect!” Hannibal let out a deep sigh and moved both his hands upwards both their inner thighs, slightly pressing. “Let’s get to business then. We can talk more later, please?” His gloved hands unceremoniously stroked across equally hard groins. A deep grunt and a moan escaped both younger men. 

“I’ve wanted the both of you for so long, I can’t even remember. I can’t believe you let me…” He swallowed and his dick got painfully hard, trapped as it was, as Murdock and Face finally kissed. Slow and tentative at first, but as stronger his massage became the more passionate they got, both pressing their hands onto his, urging him on to get bolder, needing more friction. 

“Captain, Lieutenant,” the voice of command was oddly colored with heavy lust, “pants down. Immediately.” To make a point, he opened his own fly but two pairs of hands were on him, helping him to rip the jeans and the under garments off.

“Oh fuck, look at THAT!” 

“Holy shit.”

“That’s for us, HM.”

“Yeah, can you believe that?” 

Both licked their lips instinctively but the Colonel commanded again, “Strip, both of you.” And he leaned back on his elbows, watched the glorious bodies appear from under the layers of clothing. A shudder run through him at the sight of both his men fully aroused, for him, for each other. 

“Gorgeous.” He stated, stroking his own erection playfully.

“Can I…can I make a suggestion, Colonel?” Murdock breathed, looking Face and Hannibal over with a hungry glance. 

“What is it, Captain?” Hannibal growled, grinning at the man who was just as crazy as himself. 

“Iwannawatchfirst.” 

Face collapsed on the sofa. He was completely overwhelmed by the situation, perplexed about his body’s reaction. The guys had been his friends, his team mates over so many years, nothing like that ever happened or if it did, he explained it by not enough sex with women. Now he was so painfully hard, just by looking at those two in this state of arousal, his hands had a mind of their own and started to stroke his full length, his balls. He felt a hunger and a need rise inside of him, that was so strong that it made him growl.

“You wanna watch, HM?” The Colonel slowly crawled onto Face, who lay down willingly beneath him, reaching for him, pressing up against the older man's nude form and loving it immediately.

Murdock was only able to nod his head and after that everything was a blur of deep emotions, overwhelming feelings, xrated porn movie-like scenes that only ever played in his head before when he brought himself off in his lonely bed.

Now both men pulled him in after they climaxed spectacularly the first time without even doing the real act. He was able to teach them, to advise them and pour all his suppressed love into his actions. Affectionate, powerful, sensuous. Both, his best friend and his father figure, enjoying it immensely, promising each other much more of this for the future.

No hiding anymore. Just love. 

++++

When BA heard the unmistakable noises outside, his face split in a wide grin. Finally those love sick fools had found each other.

F I N


End file.
